heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Viridian
A more modern country that is covered mostly by the Gordro mountain range. There is a strong faith in Viridian where people believe in Avix, the God of Creation. Geography The Gordros are the largest mountain range on the continent, with the tallest peaks reaching around 20,000ft tall. The larger peaks are to the north of the country with the smaller ones towards the south/southwest. The tallest mountain in the Gordros is The Skygrave, where it is said that "One may reach the stars" if on the peak. The Skygrave is a mysterious place with not much known about it. There is an observatory at the top that is said to house some of the most powerful technology ever crafted in Viridian. There are rumors of a material known as starlight that can be honed into items of unimaginable power. Cities Cathedral Cathedral is the capital of Viridian and is the largest city in the country. The most valued secrets of the country are confined within the high walls of Cathedral. The main mountain that Cathedral is centered on is Mount Noble. There are 3 other peaks that the city lies on, being Cardinal, Eris, and Verafor. Mount Noble is the tallest mountain out of the 4 and is also the largest in width. The city areas located on the other mountain peaks are accessible by Cosmos, which is a skytrain. Cosmos is both the largest and fastest skytrain in Viridian. Hartfell Hartfell is a city in the northern part of the country. It is known for its secrecy and its warriors. The Hartfell Paladins are an elite group of knights that are renowned for their battle prowess. The city itself sits on two mountain tops, Sarcona and Cloudstep. Miracle City Miracle City is the largest city in Viridian that is not in the mountains. Miracle City is known for its bustling street life and grand festivals. The city is the second largest city based one population, with only Cathedral in front of it. While the city is known for its liveliness, there are still large amounts of homeless people and children. Despite the name, Miracle City has a large slum district within it. Silverden The city of Silverden is located on the peak of Matronin. The city is very lavish and aristocratic, and is a popular tourist destination for foreigners to the country and the citizens of Viridian. It is filled with lush resorts and over the top accessories, as well as fascinating technology. History The Battle of Caldrow The Battle of Caldrow is the beginning of the Viridian golden age. This is the fabled battler where Avix the God of Creation defeated Bys the God of Destruction. It is told that over 1,000 years ago, Bys amassed an army of demons and began terrorizing the lands of Viridian. This conquering went on for 100 years. The last of the Viridians gathered in Caldrow, standing for one last fight with the demons. This battle lasted 5 years, and in the fifth year the battle was leaning towards a victory for Bys. When the Viridians started to lose hope, a massive amount of light poured out of the sky. Avix descended from this light, wielding Eden, the Holy Lance. Before that moment, there was a belief in Avix but no proof of his existence. It is said that the leader of the Viridians at the time, Arvel, called out to Avix as he was being overrun by demons. The light surrounded him and disintegrated the demons around him, as he stared upwards in awe of the sight before him. Avix charged through the demons defenses and pierced the soul of Bys. The ability of Eden is to seal the soul of whoever it pierces within it. This sealed Bys, vanquishing his army along with it. This did not kill Bys, as it only sealed his soul, rendering him powerless. This event fortified Viridians beliefs and began the golden age. Arvel became the first Saint of Viridian and Caldrow was renamed Cathedral and a holy city was built. It is said that where Avix's light touched the earth is where the throne of Goldspire was placed. There is a giant depiction of the battle painted as a mural in the throne room as well. Culture Viridian is run by a single ruler with the title of Saint. The Saint is chosen by the people, much like a democracy. Each Saint usually serves until deceased or unable, unless overthrown by the people. Saints are usually chosen based on military or scientific achievement. The Saint is entrusted with the Key of Prophets, an ornate item that is crafted from pure Godrium. The Saint lives within Goldspire, a large Palace at the top of Mount Noble. The Noble Houses House Bastion - This noble house is located in the city of Cathedral. House Bastion is known for their strong lightning arts users and have a high proficiency for enhancement arts. House Bastion prides themselves on being knights who serve Viridian, with most of the strong and notable members occupying military positions. Notable members include: * Cero Bastion, the former head of House Bastion and former Knight Commander, who is believed to be deceased after leaving the city to chase after Ghost, although no body was found. * Haruu Bastion, later known as the 1,000 swordsman and a pivotal piece in the defeat of Ghost. * Galen Bastion, now known as Giramel who deserted the city with the infamous criminal Ghost and joined the hybrid army in Grimm Shaw. He is the older brother of Haruu also killed his father, Cero Bastion. He is the only main line Bastion to not have the lightning affinity. * Amy Bastion, the wife of Cero bastion who died early due to an incurable sickness. * Winsin Bastion, younger brother of Haruu and Galen Bastion and future head of the Bastion family with the desertion of both of his older brothers. * Bannin Bastion, brother of Cero and current head of House Bastion. House Tomi - House Tomi is known for their proficient use of the air affinity and is located in the city of Cathedral. This noble house is usually more aligned with politics, but has incredible warriors as well who are known for their control over their affinity. Like most noble houses, they encourage their children to suppress any affinity that is not the house affinity. Notable members include: * Kariya Tomi, currently the second in command of the Saint's Fleet and one of the strongest members of her house. She is currently trying to get her family to step out of the old habits ad accept other affinities as well. * Inra Tomi, current head of House Tomi and father of Kariya Tomi. Currently not on speaking terms with his daughter because of her open use of her fire affinity. * Hiso Tomi, the son of Inra Tomi outside of his marriage and abandoned as a baby in Miracle City. He grew up an orphan and never knew who his parents were. House Mar - The noble house of Mar is known as one of the more progressive houses. The house is based in Silverden and is one of the richest noble houses. House Mar is known for their intellect and scientific achievements, being most of the house consist of high ranking scientists. While technically their house specialty is the lightning affinity, they do not force the affinity and have a diverse set of arts in their house. Notable members include: * Dannel Mar, the current head scientist at the observatory on the Sky Grave. He is a reputable scientist who has made many advancements in Viridian technology. * Mugen Mar, current member of the Saint's Guard under Saint Duren. He is in possession of the water affinity, which is uncommon in his house and in Viridian as a whole. He was subject to a forbidden ritual at a young age which left him with a curse. * Wineloga Mar, also known as Winny, is the current head of House Mar. She is the wife of Dannel and the mother of Mugen, Megalo, and Cynreta and is extremely proficient in her use of her lightning affinity. * Cynreta Mar, younger sister of Mugen who calls her Cyn for short. She is an aspiring scientist and hopes to work at the observatory like her father. * Norcan Mar, brother of Wineloga and denounced scientist. He died while performing the forbidden bone curse ritual on Mugen. * Megalo Mar, twin brother of Mugen and also possesses the water affinity. House Auguste - House Auguste is one of the oldest noble houses in Viridian. Located in the city of Hartfell, this house is known for their extreme proficiency with the light affinity as well as their strong ties to religion. Their mastery of the light artisre unrivaled by any house. While they are known for light, this family has an unusually high number of people who have multiple affinities. Notable members include: * Mons Auguste, current head of the house and father of Bellamy and Fraice. Known because of his devastating oracle art and strange body modification. FormA fr general in the Viridian military who became the High Priest before he retired. * Fraice Auguste, current High Priestess of Viridian. She resides in the Holy Chapel in Hartfell and shares the same two affinities, light and earth, with her brother Bellamy. * Bellamy Auguste, current Knight Commander in Viridian. Known as one of the top arts users in the Auguste family. He later becomes the Saint of Viridian. While him and his sister share similar arts, he was able to develop his art based on knowledge he gathered from a book on the Art of Balance, using the White Art, All Things Begin as his reference. House Yami - This noble house is located in Cathedral and is known for its proficient light users and tacticians. House Yami is another military house, with most of its members holding a position in the Viridian Military. Notable members include: * Duren Yami, current Saint of Viridian and head of House Yami. He is known as a very powerful light art user and a very good tactician, but is loved by the people because of his gracious heart. * Cigren Yami, former member of the noble house who renounced his family and took on the alias Yami Kuro. He is now a notorious criminal and the shame of the noble Yami family. House Sono - This noble house is located in SIlverden and is known to have proficient wind users. Many of the wind users specialize in the use of sound, as it is somewhat of a specialty for the noble house. House Sono has strong ties to the merchant and economic sectors of Viridian, and is the owner of Sono Bank, the countries largest bank. House Sono was once a highly regarded military household, it wasn't until Grin Sono established the Sono Bank and moved the house to Silverden 100 years ago that the house began to be known for its mercantilism. Though they are now an economic house, they have deep rooted military traditions. Notable members include: * Serela Sono, current head of the house and mother to Lammerus Sono. She runs the Sono bank as well as the many other family enterprises. * Vinrel Sono, the father of Lammerus, he is always traveling to different countries, looking for new business ventures. * Lammerus Sono, heir to head of the house and current member of the Saint's Guard. Military Viridian's military structure is comprised of multiple separate units that operate as police forces in the various major cities. Each city has its own force that goes by a different name, such as the Cathedral Knights or the Harfell Paladins, and operates slightly differently from the next. Within each unit, there are three levels and a commanding officer. The names for these levels and officers change from city to city but in all cities the highest level and the officers are the ones called to war. the first level is new recruits or trainees whereas the mid-level stays during war times as the local police force to insure safety in the cities. When at war, all units must wear the Viridian uniform, which is an armored maroon shirt and pants with various accessories based on rank. There are some strictly military officials that are not part of any city force. These officials reside in Cathedral and only partake in wars and are known as Grand Officers. The Saint's Guard The Saint's Guard is an elite group of warriors from Viridian that report directly to the Saint. They are among the strongest fighters in the country. Members of the Saint's Guard come from all over Viridian, and it is the second highest rank you can attain as a soldier in Viridian, under the Saint. Members of the Saint's Guard usually deal with matters that will affect the entire country, but also receive missions directly from the saint for other tasks. There are always eight members at any given time. Cathedral Knights The Cathedral Knights are the City of Catherdral and are led by a Knight Commander. Being in the capital of the city, the Cathedral Knights are known as one of the strongest units throughout Viridian. They are a very large force since they have to cover the largest city in Viridian and have numerous top level Knights among them. Hartfell Paladins The Harfell Paladins from the city of Harfell are a very mysterious group. While still a part of the Viridian military hierarchy, they also serve the Holy Chapel. The Paladins also have an extra tier within their hierarchy, for superior fighters who solely serve the Holy Chapel and receive orders only from the current priest or priestess. Silverden Templars The Silverden Templars are another unique unit within Viridian. They are one of the smallest units within Viridian since the crime rate in Silverden is very low. The top-level Templars are all autonomous robots created by Dannel Mar, Dr. Obi, and their team of high-level scientists.